


Stab First, Kiss Later

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Girl Genius Soulmate AUs [12]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, Violence as Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: Bang and Vole are simple people. They just want a soulmate who understands the beauty of a good old fashioned fight.





	Stab First, Kiss Later

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Bangladesh/ Vole - no 2, please?
> 
> 2\. the one where you have your soulmate’s name written on your body.

Vole doesn’t know how to read very well.

He  _can_. He’s put in a little time, and with effort, he can parse through a few paragraphs if he tries. Most people try to at least learn the alphabet, so they can read their soulmate’s names.

Vole doesn’t know who Bangladesh DuPree is, and for almost two centuries, he doesn’t find out.

o.o.o.o.o

A decade and a half after the masters disappear, there are rumors of a pirate heiress that’s doing her utmost to become a Queen. She’s inherited the title her mother held, and while her army was destroyed recently, the woman herself is a force to be reckoned with.

The woman’s name is Bangladesh DuPree, and Vole listens for any information he can on her. He needs help, sometimes, with words he doesn’t know and spellings that are foreign enough to trip him up. He finds that he  _likes_  what he sees, which isn’t always the case. She’s a little young, still, but she’s dangerous and loves violence and stirs up trouble wherever she goes, which is probably exactly what Vole would have said he wanted in a partner, if anyone had asked him. Nobody  _had_ , but that wasn’t relevant.

o.o.o.o.o

Bangladesh DuPree is hired by the Baron.

She has two names that stand pale against her skin.  _Gilgamesh Wulfenbach_  is a name she’s been itching to find since the Baron started taking over Europa, because anyone related to a man with that much power _had_  to be raised to fight well. Whatever kind of soulmate Gilgamesh is, friend or lover or battle-brother, she’s looking forward to him.

(He turns out to be kind of a wimp, but she’s got hopes, long-term.  _He’s_  got  _five_ names, and only one of them is hers. One of them is a  _Heterodyne_ , even, so clearly, there are some interesting times ahead of them.)

The other name is a silver-blue-green, and simply says  _Vole_.

She meets him after she meets Gil, mostly because he hunts her down and grins with far too many very-sharp and very-interesting teeth and introduces himself.

Bang tries to stab him, and he dodges  _easily_ , and so she tries again, and he’s barely  _trying_ , and she starts laughing.

“This is gonna be  _fun!”_

(He seems to agree.)

**Author's Note:**

> Gil's soulmates: Bang, Agatha, Tarvek, Higgs, and Wooster. Zeetha isn't on the list because siblings are rarely soulmates and it's always an ODD relationship when they are, and honestly, it's probably safer that way.


End file.
